


Seven Needs A Break

by ZeaNiEJean



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Seven Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeaNiEJean/pseuds/ZeaNiEJean
Summary: [Spoilers, for all routes]This one shot opens up on what you might call.....day 8, of the Ray Route. Seven and Ray have been going at it with 1's and 0's for almost 2 days now, with little rest. But Seven needs a break.





	Seven Needs A Break

**Author's Note:**

> [Full summary]
> 
> This takes place after Seven's route 'ends'. MC (Jean) and Seven barely managed to escape Mint Eye in the wild freak out that was V being dead. They didn't manage to get Saeran though. Saeran went through more brainwashing and hacking training, and did research on Jean. He decided to use Zeanie [an old friend of her's who didn't even know about Jean and her connections to the RFA] to lure the RFA back into Mint Eye. This one shot opens up on what you might call.....day 8, of the Ray Route. Saeyoung (and Saeran) have been going at it with 1's and 0's for almost 2 days now, with little rest. But Saeyoung needs a break.

|Private Messenger|  
Jeannie: I know you said you were okay in the chatroom but..  
Jeannie: Are you really?  
Zeanie: ….  
Zeanie: he’s sleeping.

-

That was all she said. My face twisted into a pout as I set my phone down. This Zeanie was freakishly similar to my Zeanie. Same interests, same everything. Despite my suspicions, Saeyoung could not really confirm anything for me, save but Zeanie was 'safe'. Saeyoung...he was sleepless, trying to break through the several firewalls that would lead him to the source of the hacking and attempting to recover the messenger as well. But, whenever he got even close to making progress, the hacker threw everyone out of the messenger.

Everyone except me, that is. While I realized that I was definitely not seeing all the chatrooms when the messenger went berserk for a few hours, I was still able to private message Zeanie. She carried on like everything was fine, so I did too. Everyone was worried for her, as was I. But I was concerned about Saeyoung the most.

“...Saeyoung…” I called out, knocking on the door to his work room. There was quiet behind the door, then the unprecedented “Come in,” after a moment.

As I walk in, I survey the surroundings. Saeyoung conveniently had a mini-house in his ‘office’. A bathroom, a pull out sofa, and a mini fridge, along with a microwave. Although by the looks of it, he hadn’t even utilized half of what was available to him. I stand behind his chair, watching him work for a moment. Despite knowing him for a bit over half a year now, I had no clue what all the programming jargon meant on the screen. But his hands never left his keyboard, and his eyes never left the screen.

I tentatively take a step closer to him. I didn’t want to surprise him too bad; I’ve made that mistake before. Another tense moment passed between us, before I gently rest my hands on his shoulders. Saeyoung didn’t react at first, keeping up with his work. “Give me a sec,” he murmured. The taps on the keyboard increased as he began to speed up...whatever he was doing. A green notification flashes at the corner of the screen. [TEMPORARY FIREWALL DEPLOYED]

Saeyoung lets out a breath, then turns to me. His hands reach up to my waist and pull me into a sitting position on his lap, my body flush against his. Tired eyes look up at me. There’s not a hint of the jovulent gleam he typically carried. “I have 3 minutes and 24 seconds until I need to get back to work…” he mumbled. I nod, half ignoring what he said as I cupped his face gently. 

“You need more than that to refresh yourself, love.” I gently prod. He lets out a sigh and presses his face to my neck. “I don’t want to go back to that place...but...Saeran, and know that girl too, Zeanie….they need to get out of there…” he trails off for a moment, his nexts words heavy with a tone of regret. “I should have gotten Saeran out..instead, V-” I cut him off by hushing him quietly, stroking his hair gently. 

“Sweetheart, you know that’s not true. We all did things we wish we hadn’t done that day. Jihyun wanted us to go. Please, don’t think like that,” I urge. In response, Saeyoung’s body heaves with a sigh, his hot breath sticky against my neck. I pull back some and press my lips against his forehead in a soft kiss. Saeyoung cranes his neck up and pecks his lips chastely against my own. 

I resist the temptation to lean in for another kiss when I remember the reason why I came in. “Right...Zeanie told me, ‘he’s sleeping’. If Saeran is sleeping, you should too.” Saeyoung processed my words before bitterly closing his eyes. “One hour and 30 minutes. A quick nap, then I get ba-” I shake my head.

“First,” I begin, ticking off to-do's on my fingers, “you sleep. Then, you shower. You’re going to eat. Then, you get back to work. Understand?” I demand. Saeyoung gives me the faintest hint of a smile, squeezing my waist some. “Aye aye, Captain.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Okay, hi! I'm the author and I go by Jean! Zeanie is my editor and we both co-own this account! This is my first work I'm putting out here so feedback would be greatly appreciated. This story is going to be cross posted on Wattpad and Tumblr in the future, with a similar user to this one. Hope y'all enjoyed this self indulgent one shot of mine, and another fic should be rolling out soon.


End file.
